Surprise!
by babybluestar
Summary: For Flame's challenge. Hope you enjoy it :P


**For Flame's contest. Hope you enjoy this story Flame, and the other readers :) **

**And I'm also had Flame's permission for me to use her OC. I don't own MFB**

* * *

"Morgana, Morgana, MORGANA!" a boy with black hair with white highlights shook a shoulderlength black hair girl. The girl has dark brown eyes and is nearly 6ft. She has tanned skin. She was wearing a blue bandeau shirt over it a black leather jacket, a blue and black checkered skirt under it black leggings, a blue beybelt and a blue fingerless glove on her left hand. She also has a charm sapphire bracelet on her right hand.

"What? What? We're at the market so, shut up" the girl known as Morgana snapped out of her thoughts

"You're supposed to pick the oranges not the apples" the boy said

"I'm sorry, Masamune" Morgana apologized and began picking the fresh oranges and returning the apples

"What were you thinking lately, huh?" a dark skinned greek boy with dark blue hair asked

"It's none of your business King" Morgana said

"Yeah, what have you been thinking lately?" Masamune joined in

Morgana sighs, "It's a friend of mine" Morgana finally said

Masamune and King looked at each other and grinned, "who is the person?" they both asked

"Never in my life, I'm going to tell you" Morgana said and pushed the trolley

"Is it Ginga?" Masamune guessed

"Guess again" Morgana said in a sing-song tone

"Is it Nile?" King guessed grinning ear to ear

"How did you?" Morgana asked and immediately regretted what she just said

"I knew it! I've always known it was Nile" King shouted as he jumped up and down

"King!" Morgana scolded him, "We're in the market!"

"Yeah King, know some shame" Masamune said in a fake sweet voice

"Shut it!" Morgana whispered, glaring at both of them

"Let's just go home" Masamune whined

Morgana walked towards the cashier, "Right after we pay for all of these foods"

* * *

"So, you guys are booked me a ticket to Egypt just so I could see him?" Morgana asked

"Yep" both of them said in unison

"No way, no way, I'm doing that" Morgana shook her head

"If you don't do that, I'll just tell Nile that you liked him" King teased

"Ok fine, but he's very busy, what if-" Morgana tried to reasoned with them and was cut off

"We got it all planned out, so off you go to Egypt" Masamune said and shooed her away

"Bye" Morgana waved and drove off to the airport

After Morgana left, Masamune asked, "Hey, have you bought the van?" King looked at Masamune and smiled sheepishly

"Don't tell me you ran out of-" Masamune said

"I ran out of money" King said

Masamune glared at King and said, "We can find a way to get money"

* * *

Morgana arrived there and began searching for a restaurant. She knew that Nile was the manager of that restaurant and she wanted to find the restaurant immediately.

She sighs, she was now in front of a huge restaurant. Well, not until a van stopped right beside her and pulled her in

"Hey, what the hell?" Morgana yelled as she saw two figures in front of her

One of the figures hissed, "Be quiet!"

"King? Msamune?" Morgana asked

"Yeah" both said

Morgana asks, "How the hell did you get here?"

"Just now, we were actually planning a surprise for Nile," Masamune said and smiled brightly

King continued, "And you are the surprise!"

"Oh no, please no" Morgana pleaded

"The plan is still going no matter what" King said with determination

"Now, you stay here, while we go inside using these" King said and showed Morgana what a reporter would usually wear

Morgana nodded, "Good luck you guys"

"We will" both of them said and walked inside the restaurant

* * *

"Now, its your chance!" King said and pulled Morgana out of the van and pushed her to one of the VIP rooms.

Morgana asks, "Why here?"

Masamune replied, " Since we're going to interview him here" Masamune looked out of the window and gasped, "Quick hide!" Masamune whisper-yelled and turned the lights off

The door opened slowly and showed a figure standing there with a plate full of foods. He turned the lights on and looked up to see a girl with shoulder-length black hair stood in front of him

The boy dropped the plate he was holding and hugged the girl as tears brimmed in his eyes. "Morgana, what are you doing here?" the boy asked

"I'm here to meet my best buddy, Nile" Morgana said as tears streamed down her eyes

The boy known as Nile, pulled away and smiled at her, "I'm so happy to see you here"

Morgana wiped her tears, "Me too" she said

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Hope you like it Flame,**

**R&R**


End file.
